Friends Who Love
by Atrix333
Summary: A Fanfic featuring Atrix Me , Elko, Ichiha, Light, and L... um just read it its basically starts off when me and my friends and family are on a boat for the whole day and when we get back to the "Beach House" Light and L are there... so R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: **

Atrix's Point of View:

Both me and my best friend Elko were sitting in the front of the boat, waiting to leave the Beach House. My parents were taking forever to get ready.

"Hey! Hurry up already!" My sister, Ichiha yelled.

There was a faint reply back from out in the front of the house.

"They always do this! Why can't they just stop talking and get into the boat, so that we can go swimming? I mean, how hard is that?"

"Stop complaining, they said they wanted to check something before we left." I said to my twin sister.

"But, I'm bored!" she argued back.

"DRAW ICHIHA DRAW!" Elko blurted out.

"FINE."

Elko and I just sat there saying random things, as my parents finally came and my dad started the boat.

"Finally!" All three of us shouted together.

My dad slowly drove the boat out into the opening space a few yards away from the dock. He still drove it slowly until we came to a "Speed-thingy-a-bobber", Which when we past the sign, we went faster.

"!" Both Elko and I shouted, with our hands in the air pretending that we were riding a rollercoaster.

But when I glanced at Ichiha, she looked pale and was hanging on tightly to the side of the boat, as if afraid that she'll fall out.

Ichiha didn't have to hang on tightly for long, because we slowed down a few minutes later.

I made a face, showing that I am now bored. Elko made a similar face, but quickly smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," She replied, with a smiling face.

"Elko…. I know what you're thinking when you make that face… So never mind I don't want to know…," I said, sinking into the seat.

Elko quickly switched to the same seat as me.

I playfully pushed her away, causing her to fall onto the floor of the boat.

As the boat came to a thudding stop, I too, fell out of my chair. "Oof!"

Elko laughed.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you guys that we reached the beach," My dad said, turning off the boat and setting the anchor onto the sand.

"Yeah right!" I said, rolling my eyes and jumping out of the boat. I was followed by Elko and my sister.

"Careful when you go into the water, stay away from the currents," My mom said.

I waved my hand, indicating that I heard her; I then jumped into the water, splashing Elko full on.

"HEY!" Elko shouted at me.

I smirked, laughing hard.

Elko bent down and splashed me with some water.

"Nice try!" I shouted, running away, with her and my sister chasing me.

All three of us were lying down in the boat all the way back to the beach house, completely out of energy.

We were pretty much asleep by the time we returned to the Beach House.

"I'm too tired to moooove," I whined.

"Me tooooo," Elko complained.

"I three," My sister said.

"Then take a nap when you get into the house," My mother suggested.

"Oh look, the renters are here," My dad said, as we heard a TV on.

In unison, me, Elko, and Ichiha, lifted our heads. "Renters?" I asked, "This is the first I heard renters were coming!"

"Guess I forgot to tell you," My dad said.

"Pffft, Mr. Forgets-a-lot!" I said, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light's Point of View:**

**Chapter 2 **

I was sitting on the couch watching the news when there was a sudden ruckus outside. L, who was sitting across from me looked up from eating his cake and said, "That would be that man's daughters and friend."

I sighed, looking irritated.

I watched as L stood up from his sitting position and started heading towards the back sliding doors. I followed him outside to be greeted with an argument from two girls.

"Pffft, Mr. Forgets-a-lot!" said a girl with short brown hair.

The older male, who appears to be the father answered, "Hey! Must I remind you what you already forgotten?"

The girl ignored him and turned around and saw me a L standing on the steps that run to the left and right.

I watched as the three girls clustered together shyly.

L walked up to them and looked at each of them in turn. "I am L, please to meet you."

"I'm Atrix!" Said the brown hair girl hyperly.

"Elko!" The black haired girl said, cheerfully.

"I'm Ichiha…," the remaining girl said.

'Well that was stupid of them to say there name's so easily…,' I thought to myself.

"I'm going inside….," Atrix said, moving heavily towards the stairs.

"Me too!" Elko yawned, following Atrix.

The other girl, Ichiha, was already inside the house.

I sighed and went back inside and resume my place on the couch.

"A guy got his leg chopped off?" Atrix said, not all that surprised.

"AGAIN?" Elko giggled.

"OMG ELKO! DON'T LAUGH AT THE POOR GUY!"

"Wha? I can't help it!" Elko exclaimed.

"Will you two be quiet, please? I can't hear the TV," I said, frustrated.

"Hyuk Hyuk , they sure are energetic, huh Light?" Ryuk laughed.

I glared at Ryuk, wanting to reply but couldn't in case they over hear him.

I saw Ryuk go somewhere out of site out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, you. What are you staring at?" Elko asked, blinking with a smile on her face.

"Nothing," I replied coolly.

The other girl, Atrix, was still paying attention to the TV as I heard from the news that someone was killed in a car accident.

"That makes, what? 10 this month?" She asked, still staring at the TV.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see there have been a lot of accidents this week… Most of them from drunk people," She explained.

'I just got here… so I couldn't be me, but maybe another Kira appeared?' I thought to myself.

L walked into the small room and stared at the girls watching the news, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! We are watching about how a guy got his legs chopped off, right Atrix?" Elko said, innocently.

"Huh?" She answered, blinking.

"What's wrong with you?" L asked.

'She's tired…' I thought.

"Just tired is all…," she answered as I suspected.

I spoke up and asked, "Then take a nap, idiot."

"NO! I DUN WANNA!" She snapped back.

"Now, now you two, no arguing or you'll end up looking like a married couple!" Elko laughed hard.

"ELKO!" Atrix shouted.

"ENOUGH!" I said, annoyed.


End file.
